List of music featured on Happy Tree Friends
This is a list of songs and incidental music that have/has been featured on American–British animated television series ''Disney's Happy Tree Friends''. Theme tune * See ''The Simpsons'' theme. Songs, ambient, classical, electronic, hip hop, pop & rock music and popular tunes 0–9 * The 5th Dimension: "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" – * 009 Sound System: "Speak to Angels" – * 009 Sound System: "With a Spirit" – * 311: "Reggae Got Soul" – A * Aerosmith: "You Gotta Move" – * Alabama 3: "Sister Rosetta" – * Autumn Tears: "And Then the Whispering..." – * Avicii: "Wake Me Up" – * Aylen: "Quack Attack (Original Mix)" – B * Barenaked Ladies: "Get in Line" – * The Barracudas: "Summer Fun" – * Basement Jaxx: "Do Your Thing" – * Blondie: "One Way or Another" – * Bobby McFerrin and Russell Ferrante: "Freedom Is a Voice" – * The Bo-Keys: "Kick It" – * Brad Sucks: "Dirtbag" – * Brooks & Dunn: "Against the Wind" – C * Cam Clarke: "Son of a Preacher Man" – * Carrie Underwood: "Before He Cheats" – D * Deana Carter: "Free Fallin'" – * Deftones: "My Own Summer (Shove It)" – * Django Reinhardt: "Minor Swing" – * Dirty Heads: "Stand Tall" – * Duke Ellington: "I'm Beginning to See the Light" – E * Elton John: "Hello, Hello" – * Elton John ft. Lady Gaga: "Hello, Hello" – * Enya: "Orinoco Flow (Sail Away)" – F * Faith Hill: "Piece of My Heart" – * Flo & Eddie: "(You're Nothing but a) Good Duck" – G H * Hive: "Ultrasonic Sound" – * The Human Beinz: "Nobody But Me" – I * Incubus: "Drive" – J * J.C. Loader: "Jealous One" – * Jennifer Lopez: "On the Floor" – * Jimi Hendrix: "Purple Haze" – * Joss Stone and Patti LaBelle: "Stir It Up" – K * Ken Andrews: "Just Say Yes" – L * Lauryn Hill: "Lose Myself" – * The Lemon Pipers: "Green Tambourine" – * Luciano Pavarotti: "Nessun dorma" – * Lunatic Calm: "Leave You Far Behind (Lunatics Roller Coaster Mix)" – M * Marilyn Manson: "Rock Is Dead" – * Martha and the Vandellas: "Dancing in the Street" – * Massive Attack: "Dissolved Girl" – * The Mavericks: "Down on the Corner" – * Michael Jackson: "Bad" – * Michael Jackson: "Speed Demon" – * Ministry: "Bad Blood" – * Monster Magnet: "Look to Your Orb for the Warning" – N * North Mississippi Allstars: "2StepN" – * North Mississippi Allstars: "Hillbilly Holla" – * North Mississippi Allstars: "Mud" – * North Mississippi Allstars ft. Les Claypool: "Hittin' the Hay" – * Nox Arcana: "Castle Dracula" – O * Old 97's: "El Paso" – P * Panic! at the Disco: "It's Almost Halloween" – * Peter Dvorský: "La donna è mobile" – * Peter Gabriel: "Father, Son" – * Peter Gabriel: "Steam" – * Phil Collins: "Look Through My Eyes" – * Phil Collins: "Welcome" – * Propellerheads: "Spybreak (Short One)" – Q R * Rammstein: "Du Hast" – * Rage Against the Machine: "Wake Up" – * Rednex: "Wild 'N Free" – * Remy Zero: "Save Me" – * Rob Dougan: "Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Variation)" – * Rob Zombie: "Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)" – * Rob Zombie: "Living Dead Girl" – * Rusted Root: "Send Me on My Way" – S * Shaggy: "Boombastic" – * Sheryl Crow: "Straight to the Moon" – * Siouxsie and the Banshees: "Halloween" – * Siva Six: "Hell Is Where the Heart Is" – * Starlight Mints: "Popsickle" – * Steppenwolf: "Born to Be Wild" – * Strawberry Alarm Clock: "Incense and Peppermints" – * The Surfaris: "Wipe Out" – T * Three Dog Night: "One" – * Tonic: "East Bound and Down" – * Trace Adkins: "I Know a Little" – * Travis Tritt and George Thorogood: "Move It On Over" – U V * Village People: "Y.M.C.A." – W * Willie Nelson and Mark McGrath: "Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground" – X Y Z Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Songs Category:Songs list